Distractions
by Honolulu
Summary: Coming back from a group of women called the Myrine, Elizabeth finds herself acting strange around the men in Atlantis.ShepWeir...eventually
1. New Friends

Distractions

By: Honolulu

Elizabeth slowly sipped on a cup of tea cradled between her hands that had a familiar taste of lemons to it. As she sat down on a wooden chair, she sighed in relief and watched in amusement the interactions of her top team in Atlantis with the people of Myrine. Since finding this group of people through one of Teyla's connections, they've been trying to obtain an alliance with them, which proved to be difficult since they, as McKay dubbed them, were Amazons. When Sheppard first made contact with them, the Myrines attacked from the trees, only striking Sheppard, McKay and Ronon. They were taken into the village, stripped of their weapons and bounded to posts in the public square while Teyla tried to reach an understanding with their leader Andromache.

Talking to Andromache was difficult because she refused to believe that the place that Teyla resided in, women were equal to men. Only when Teyla told her that a woman was the leader of this group of people did Andromache showed some leeway. Andromache allowed Teyla to leave the village of women with McKay only with the promise that Sheppard and Ronon would be released when she would come back with Dr. Weir in tow.

When Elizabeth first arrived to the village, she was shocked at the site of Ronon and Sheppard. Still bounded to the posts, Sheppard's jacket somehow disappeared and there were several tears in his shirt. Ronon on the other hand was in a worse state. His shirt was in complete tatters and parts of his pants had holes in it. Each time he saw any of the villagers, if they even dared to get close to him, he would practically growl and give them a deadly glare. Speaking to Andromache, Elizabeth learned from the time that Teyla stepped back through the gate to retrieve her to the time it took to reach the village, the women started to show interest in them, _physical_ interest. Andromache told her that with Teyla in the village, all the women concealed their intrigue to the new men but once she left, they were declared, in Sheppard's words, _fresh meat_.

From Sheppard's point of view, once Teyla left the village, it seemed like he and Ronon were viewed as the lambs and the women were the lions that hadn't eaten in a month. Those who had the nerve would come up and stroke them as if they were some stuffed toys. But it all stopped when one tall brunette with long legs, as he described, Weir rolled her eyes at that, decided that she wanted a little peak. It turned into a war from there; the guards wouldn't allow it so they literally had to yank the women off of them. He just thanks God that Ronon got the worse of the treatment between the two of them. At this point Ronon growled at him.

Elizabeth conversed with Andromache for over two hours, speaking of each other's history and cultures to reach some understanding. After gaining the release of Ronon and Sheppard, Andromache proclaimed that she enjoyed Weir's intellect and abilities and would be interested in making pact with her people. After two long days of negotiations, they reached an agreement and after signing a treaty came the time of celebrations with their new friends.

Looking over the brim of her cup, Elizabeth tried to stifle back her laughs. Sheppard didn't seem to mind the amazons company now, Ronon stilled growled at them and preferred to say in the company of Teyla. Even McKay was receiving some attention which was making him blush. "How are you enjoying the festivities?" Looking away she saw Andromache taking a seat next to her.

"I am enjoying it very much especially the tea."

"Ah, yes. The tea is called _Kiestra_; it has a very relaxing affect." Was all they said for awhile, just watching the activities.

"I have the feeling that you have more to say Andromache." Elizabeth said breaking the silence.

"You are correct Dr. Weir—"

"Please call me Elizabeth."

"Very well. I wish to know more about the man Lt. Colonel John Sheppard."

" John!" Weir asked in surprise. She nodded. "Well…what would you like to know?"

"What kind of man is he?"

" Well…" Weir took a minute to contemplate her answer. "He is a good man, strong, intelligent, kind yet overzealous sometimes with football…" She muttered off.

"What is this football?"

"Oh! It is just a game of entertainment done with burly men tossing around a pigskin." That seemed to confuse her even more. "It is not important but he is compassionate." Andromache listened and watched Elizabeth's face, she noticed the way her eyes softened while talking about him.

"You seem fond of him."

"I am, just as I am fond of everyone else on his team." Andromache opened her mouth to say something else when McKay interrupted.

"Elizabeth! You have to come see this!"

"In a minute Rodney!" She turned to Andromache. "You were going to say something?"

"But Elizabeth!" McKay interrupted again.

"Rodney!"

"It is alright. I have nothing to say that is of most importance."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then please excuse me." Andromache watched as Elizabeth rejoined her people, berating Rodney for being rude, John laughing along with Teyla at McKay's expense and Ronon just standing with a stoic posture. Elizabeth soon detached from the group with John, she watched how their body language was towards each other and how their eyes reacted. She smiled and summoned one of her guards.

"Bring two leaves of _vantria_ and grind them very fine. Then mix it into the kiestra and bring the cup to me." She waved the guard off and approached the new allies. "Elizabeth, as it is now approaching twilight we will now do the departing ceremony and then you can return back to your home."

"Of course. What does this departing ceremony entail?"

"It is very simple. You and I will first bow to the setting sun then to each other, and then we will both drink a cup of kiestra." Andromache snapped her fingers and the guard returned with two cups, giving both of them one. Following her example, Elizabeth bowed to the sun then to her and at last drank the tea. Andromache watched her very carefully.

"Thank you for everything Andromache, I am sure that this pact will be very fortuitous for the both of us."

"I am positive that it will be." They both smiled.

To be continued….


	2. Victim number 1

Distractions

By: Honolulu

Elizabeth stood up from her chair and stretched, wincing every time she heard something crack or pop. She ran her fingers through her hair sighing, on top of her desk laid several more reports that she had to read, she groaned. Looking at her watch, she noticed that it was around 12:30 at night. She shut down her computer and shuffled the folders into a neat pile, with them she walked out of her office, her hand at the access panel to turn off the lights. The control room was empty except for the few guards at their posts. They nodded to her as she passed by.

Once reaching her room, she tossed the reports on her bed and debated whether or not she should stay up and read or just go to bed. After a minute, she reached for a towel and walked into her bathroom. She took a quick shower and changed into her pajamas. Drying her hair, she reached for the alarm clock she bought the last time she visited earth and set it to an earlier time. She decided that she would wake up earlier than usual to finish the reports but for now her body was in the mood for the much-needed sleep. Elizabeth settled herself between the sheets, closed her eyes and took long, deep soothing breathes.

After a few minutes, Elizabeth was in a deep sleep. Not long after was there plenty of R.E.M. Her legs clenching between her bed sheets once in awhile. Small sounds escaped from her throat, her breathing pace moving rapidly. Her fingers tightened on her blankets as the name 'Steven' passed from her lips.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Elizabeth's eyes opened widely as she quickly awoke from the erotic dream. She turned off the alarm then looked down as she realized that she felt a wet sensation between her legs. "Oh my god!"

To be continued...

Authors Note: Please review and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I know it may seem a bit strange or short but there is some explicit content in this chapter and seeing as how we aren't allowed to post this on I had to cut it but I did post it on some other websites, if you wish to read that part of the chapter, put your email address into a review and I'll send you it. In case you didn't know, REM is rapid eye movement and Steven is the first name of Caldwell, didn't expect that did you. More to come!


	3. Victim number 2

Distractions

By: Honolulu

Elizabeth sat at her desk in her office, staring at the same folder of papers for the last half hour. To others, it would appear that she was working hard, reading all the reports that she wanted to finish. To her, all she could think about was the dream she had. After awaking from the dream, she ran to her bathroom to take a shower and cool herself down. Elizabeth was also trying to find out why she had dreamed of him. Of all the men in Atlantis, why him? It's true, he is not a bad looking man but he tries her nerves each time he arrives, pushing her buttons…. and she had a debriefing with him in another hour. She groaned. The shower did not help at all, she tried to banish the thoughts from her head but it didn't help. "Knock, knock," She looked up to see John and Teyla standing at the door.

"Hey, come on in." She straightened up in her chair. "What's up?"

"We were just wandering why you weren't in the debriefing room, is everything okay?" John asked.

"Yes, everything's fine. Why should I be in the debriefing room?" John and Teyla exchanged looks.

"Because you ordered for a debriefing." John said slowly, almost as if talking to a young child.

"Yes, but that's not till 10:30." Another exchange of glances. "What? What is it?"

"It is almost eleven Dr. Weir." Teyla spoke up in a concerned tone.

" WHAT!" Both Teyla and John jumped at her surprised shout. Elizabeth looked down at her wristwatch to see that it was indeed 10:52. She must've been so consumed in her thoughts that time had past by so quickly.

"Are you well Dr. Weir?"

" Yeah, are you okay?" She quickly shuffled up the files she needed for the meeting.

"I'm alright. I'm sorry for startling the two of you but I must have been so deep into my work that time completely slipped my mind." Teyla and John looked at her warily. Elizabeth cooled her features back and tried to make her body more relax. "I am fine, I promise. Now lets go before Rodney starts complaining." Teyla smiled, glad to see that she would be fine while John on the other hand didn't look as convinced but let it slide.

They walked into the room, Rodney already pacing in front; ready to rattle off whatever information he could about his latest discovery. Ronon was reclined back in his chair, cleaning his nails with an extremely sharp blade and Caldwell was just sitting with an annoyed expression on his face. When Elizabeth saw him, she faltered in one of her steps and nearly tripped, allowing everyone else to recognize her presence. She smiled, letting everyone see her cool façade while inside, her mind immediately flashed back to her dream. "Glad you could finally join us Doctor." Caldwell said, almost in a condescending manner. Usually that would make her blood boil in anger but today it made her body quiver, which was really scary.

"I apologize for my tardiness but instead of wasting more time with excuses, let's begin. Rodney," She took her seat at her usual spot, Caldwell sitting on her right, John at her left.

"Okay, now visiting P1X-739 we came in touch with the people called the…" Elizabeth tried to concentrate on whatever Rodney was trying to explain but with Caldwell sitting right next to her, she was having a hell of a time. To her embarressment, she could feel her body reacting, her minds eye replaying the scenes of her dream last night. She crossed her legs and tried not to squirm, like a kid would do when they needed to use the bathroom only she had different needs to release.

'Think of something else, think of something else…' She kept chanting in her head while attempting to keep her cool posture. 'Focus on what Rodney is saying, Rodney, Rodney…'

"Now the Caltars had this strange device around their necks that would able their bodies to consume huge amounts of electricity…" It took every bit of focus and patience that Elizabeth learned to pay attention to him, but his words were beginning to turn incoherent. She looked at his face as he began to pass out pictures. Rodney was handsome in his own way she thought, not like Caldwell who had this hard almost Indiana Jones feel to him, Rodney was the good-looking mad scientist in horror films. All thoughts of Caldwell seemed to fly out of the window as she ran her eyes down the length of his body.

Though nowhere near in shape as John or Ronon, Rodney was not fat nor was he lithe but he was all man. He was warm and she bets that he wasn't only good in the science lab. His hands caught her most attention. Though he wasn't a fighter he did have calluses on his fingertips. Rough from inspecting all the heavy machinery and technology, having to pull things apart down from large bolts to small screws and making sure everything was in working order. If anything, Rodney was diligent. He probably didn't like it rough but most likely one to make sure nothing went untouched.

Elizabeth licked her lips as her thoughts were becoming more suggestive. Similar to the image of her with Caldwell in the science lab, this time it was with Rodney on top of his table. The debriefing room began to change in her view to her with him; she was sitting at the edge of the table, her legs dangling. He removed his lab coat as he approached her; she smiled as he ran his hands on the tops of her thighs before nudging them apart. In reality, Elizabeth uncrossed her legs, her breathing quickening. He settled himself between her legs allowing her to feel his hard on. She nudged her body forward to gain more access. He drew circles on her inner thighs before she grabbed his hands and moved them towards her boobs, not letting her take control; he brushed the tops of her breasts before placing his hands in her hair and kissing her. He lightly bit her bottom lip, seeking permission before engaging with her tongue. She too explores the cavern of his mouth and shivered as he ran his tongue across the top of her mouth.

Pulling back for air, he kissed her neck then moved south. With his hands, he pushed her shoulders down, she understood and Elizabeth rests her back against the cold table. She looked down to see him kiss across her belly reaching her pants. After unbuckling them, he pulled them down having his fingers trail down her smooth legs. He smiled at her and touched her through her pink underwear. She whimpered a bit as her panties started to become extremely wet. He nudged her panties aside and….

Elizabeth was startled at the hands at her shoulders shaking her, taking her out of her daydream. She looked wildly around the room to realize she was never in the science lab but in the debriefing room, which was occupied, with her number one team of explorers and an earth-bound military officer who were all staring at her. It was John who shook her.

"Dr. Weir, are you alright?" Caldwell asked.

"Hey, are you okay? Your face is flushed and you were…well…groaning, that and you're sweating. Do you wanna see Beckett?" Not bothering to answer any of John's questions, Elizabeth pushed herself away from him and walked out into the balcony. She gripped the railings hard and bent her head down, the wind brushing against her hot face.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Her body was slick with a sheen of sweat and her legs were wobbly from the realistic vision. She took deep, calming breathes until she heard the door behind whoosh open and closed. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder to see John approaching her.

"Elizabeth," He took his place next to her. "What happened back there? Are you sick? If you are you should see Beckett. What's going on?"

She gave him a quick look then looked down at her shoes. How in the hell do you tell your 2IC that you nearly had an orgasm?

To be continued….

Authors Note: Well, I hope you liked that chapter…hehehe, I know I did, more is to come.


End file.
